Humberto Solórzano
) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = Laura Ayala (novia) |ingreso_doblaje = 1985 |ocupacion = Locutor comercial |medios = Teatro Cine Radio |pais = México |estado = Activo }} thumb|[[Ismael Castro, Ruth Toscano, Rossy Aguirre, Humberto Solórzano y Alejandra Vegar en el año 2007. ]] thumb|220 px thumb|225px|right|Saludo del actor Humberto Solórzano, luego de finalizar su puesta en escena, en la obra teatral "El Mambo de Oz". thumb|225px|right Humberto Solórzano es un actor mexicano de doblaje y teatro con más de 28 años de experiencia, mayormente conocido por haber dado voz a actores como Hugh Jackman, Hugo Weaving, J.K. Simmons y Jack Nicholson; y también es recordado por haber dado voz a Norbert en Los castores cascarrabias, Wolverine en las películas de X-Men, Lord Elrond en la trilogía de El señor de los anillos, Gendo Ikari en Neon Genesis Evangelion, y Raditz en Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball Z Kai. Biografía Humberto Solórzano nació en la Ciudad de México, comenzó en la especialidad de doblaje de voz en 1985, donde también se desempeña como director. Estudió actuación en el Instituto Andrés Soler de la A.N.D.A. (Asociación Nacional de Actores), y en el Teatro Foro Contemporáneo. Además de continuar activo en doblaje, a lo largo de su carrera profesional ha hecho teatro, cine, radio y locución comercial. Ganó el Premio Bravo al mejor actor de doblaje por su actuación en Hamlet de 1996, Pecado original, Río místico y como actor en serie en Grey's Anatomy. Por su característica y peculiar voz grave es muy solicitado para interpretar a villanos u hombres de carácter. Hugh-Jackman-The-Wolverine.jpg|Wolverine de X-Men Raditz.png|Raditz de Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball Z Kai, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. 1165391935_sargento.jpg|Sargento Hartman en Nacido para matar. Lord_Elrond.jpg|Lord Elrond de El señor de los anillos. Gendo Ikari.jpg|Gendo Ikari de Neon Genesis Evangelion. 1879066_640px.jpg|Rey Leonidas en 300. Hercules-disneyscreencaps com-451.jpg|Hades en Hércules (serie animada) y El show del ratón Ratchet..png|Ratchet de Robots. Grug.jpg|Grug de Los Croods. Mandrake..png|Mandrake de El reino secreto. Tumblr_l7z04iuOa51qaa9rq.jpg|Norbert en Los castores cascarrabias. Nigel-Rare-rio-31994971-498-500.jpg|Pepillo en Rio. Kai-1.png|Kai en Kung Fu Panda 3 Leonzalez2.jpg|Alcalde Leonzález en Zootopia. 491-Darkrai.png|Darkrai de Pokémon: El Surgimiento de Darkrai. Liu_Kang_DOTR.jpg|Liu Kang en Mortal Kombat, la serie animada de los 90s. Sensei Garmadon.jpg|Lord Garmadon / Sensei Garmadon en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu. the_comedian.jpg|Edward Blake / El Comediante en Watchmen: Los vigilantes. Darryl_morris.jpg|Darryl Morris en Hechiceras. gil grissom.jpg|Gil Grissom en CSI: En la escena del crimen. Jonathan_kent.jpg|Jonathan Kent en Smallville. Walternichols.png|Walter Nichols en Drake & Josh. Rodrigo_borgia.jpg|Rodrigo Borgia / Papa Alejandro VI en Los Borgia. 250px-Doanld Cragen.jpg|Donald Cragen (Dann Florek) (2ª voz) en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales. Ltm.jpeg|Cal Lightman en Miénteme. Joe_medium.jpg|Joe Dubois en Medium. Fallingskiespatton1.jpg|Capitán Daniel Weaver en Falling Skies. Lorenzo_davinci.jpg|Lorenzo Medici en Los demonios de Da Vinci. scrooge1.jpg|Ebenezer Scrooge en Los fantasmas de Scrooge. Moisés.png|Moisés de El príncipe de Egipto. Rocky-the-flying-rooster.jpg|Rocky de Pollitos en fuga. Daredevil_bullseye.jpg| Bullseye en Daredevil: El hombre sin miedo. Howard_SaintThe_Punisher.jpg|Howard Saint en El castigador. Jk-simmons-jameson article story large.jpg|J. Jonah Jameson en la trilogía de El Hombre Araña. Sal_Maroni.jpg|Salvatore Maroni en Batman: El caballero de la noche. Red Skull.jpg|Johann Schmidt / Cráneo Rojo en Capitán América: El primer vengador. Jack_Torrance.jpg|Jack Torrance en El resplandor. Hamlet-1996-1a1.jpg|Hamlet en la película de 1996. CyrusTheVirus.jpg|Cyrus "Virus" Grissom en Con Air: Riesgo en el aire. Spicer_Lovejoy.gif|Spicer Lovejoy en Titanic. MV5BMjAwNDc5MzgxOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNjkzNDQ3._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Inspector Javert en Los miserables (1998). Wildkenneth.jpg|Dr. Arliss Loveless en Las aventuras de Jim West. Hagrid_harry_potter_1.jpg|Rubeus Hagrid en Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal, la primera de la saga de Harry Potter. Sean_pennmysticriver.jpg|Jimmy Markum en Río místico. Lord Blackwood.jpeg|Lord Blackwood en Sherlock Holmes (2009). Harrisonc&a.jpg|Coronel Woodrow Dolarhyde en Cowboys y aliens. Lincoln.jpeg|Presidente Abraham Lincoln en Lincoln. Profesor Rowan.jpg|Profesor Rowan de Pokémon (temp. 11). Giovanni OS.png|Giovanni (temp 11ª) en Pokémon. Humberto es la voz habitual de Hugh Jackman.jpg|Humberto es la voz habitual de Hugh Jackman. Greenwood.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Bruce Greenwood. JKSimmons.jpg|También es la voz habitual de J.K. Simmons. HugoWeaving.jpg|Ha doblado frecuentemente a Hugo Weaving. Hombre Sabio.jpeg|Hombre Sabio/General/Guia en Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal. Tambourine.png|Tambourine en Dragon Ball. Devilman.png|Devilman en Dragon Ball. Image.jpg|Marcus Wright en Terminator: La salvación (Versión Warner). King_Cold2.png|King Cold (1ª voz) en Dragon Ball Z. LSPCHendriksen.png|Hendrikson de Los siete pecados capitales. Image_gallery_Jefe_Thunderhooves_450px.png|El Jefe Thunderhooves en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Kotal_kahn_170.jpg|Kotal Kahn en Mortal Kombat X. 633x475 (1).jpg|Heatwave en Transformers: Rescue Bots. Gato_HQ_D2.png|Gato en Naruto. Geek Gran Z.jpg|Geek/Gran Z en Reyes de las olas. Antz_Barbatus2.png|Barbatus en Hormiguitaz. Filmografía Películas Hugh Jackman: *Peter Pan (2015) - Barba Negra (trailer) *Una noche en el museo 3: El secreto de la tumba (2014) - Él mismo *X-Men: Días del futuro pasado (2014) - Logan / Wolverine *Prisioneros (2013) - Keller Dover *Wolverine: Inmortal (2013) - Logan / Wolverine *Los miserables (2012) - Jean Valjean *X-Men: Primera generación (2011) - Logan / Wolverine *X-Men orígenes: Wolverine (2009) - Logan / Wolverine *El gran truco (2006) - Robert Angier (versión TV) *X-Men: La batalla final (2006) - Logan / Wolverine *X-Men 2 (2003) - Logan / Wolverine *Swordfish: Acceso autorizado (2001) - Stanley Jobson Bruce Greenwood: *Condenados (2013) - Juez Burnett *Star Trek: En la oscuridad (2013) - Christopher Pike *Una cena para tontos (2010) - Lance Fender *Star Trek (2009) - Christopher Pike *El perro bombero (2007) - Cap. Connor Fahey *Rayas: Una cebra veloz (2006) - Nolan Walsh *Capote (2005) - Jack Dunphey (versión de DVD) *Yo, robot (2004) - Lawrence Robertson *Reglas de combate (2000) - Bill Sokal J.K. Simmons: *Terminator: Génesis (2015) - Detective O'Brien *Amor sin escalas (2009) - Bob *Quémese después de leerse (2008) - Mayor de la CIA *El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) - J. Jonah Jameson *Soldado de ciudad (2005) - Agente Richards *El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) - J. Jonah Jameson *El Hombre Araña (2002) - J. Jonah Jameson Hugo Weaving: *El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) - Lord Elrond *El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado (2012) - Lord Elrond *Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) - Johann Schmidt / Cráneo Rojo *Matrix revoluciones (2003) - Agente Smith *El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2003) - Lord Elrond *El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres (2002) - Lord Elrond *El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey (2001) - Lord Elrond Nicolas Cage: *Trespass - Kyle Miller (2011) *Diablo sobre ruedas (2011) - Milton *Seeking Justice (2011) - Will Gerard (3a versión) *Next: El vidente (2007) - Cris Johnson *Las torres gemelas (2006) - John McLoughlin *El ladrón de orquídeas (2002) - Charlie/Donald Kaufman *8 mm (1999) - Det. Tom Welles Josh Brolin: *¡Salve, César! (2016) - Eddie Mannix *W. (2008) - George W. Bush (redoblaje) *El valle de Elah (2007) - Chief Buchwald *Planet Terror (2007) - Dr. William Block (redoblaje) *Sin lugar para los débiles (2007) - Llewelyn Moss *Mimic (1997) - Josh Thomas Haden Church: *Guerra de papás (2015) - Leo Holt *Max: Mi héroe y amigo (2015) - Ray Wincott *Un zoológico en casa (2011) - Duncan Mee *Mi papá y nuestro mundo fantástico (2009) - Johnny Whitefeather *Broken Trail (2006) - Tom Harte David Morse: *La verdad oculta (2015) - Mike Webster *Guerra Mundial Z (2013) - Ex agente de la CIA *La extraña vida de Timothy Green (2012) - James Green *16 calles (2006) - Det. Frank Nugent *Persiguiendo un sueño (2005) - Palmer Sean Bean: *El destino de Júpiter (2015) - Stinger Apini *Soldado de la fortuna (2012) - Dimidov *Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo (2010) - Zeus *Terror en Silent Hill (2006) - Christopher Da Silva *La isla (2005) - Dr. Merrick Jeremy Irons: *Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia - Alfred Pennyworth (trailer 3/un loop) (2016) *Hermosas criaturas (2013) - Macon Ravenwood Warner *Entre la vida y la muerte (2008) - Randall Bragg *Eragon (2006) - Brom *Y ahora... Damas y Caballeros (2002) - Valentin Valentin *Calabozos y Dragones (2000) - Profion Ray Liotta: *Idénticos (2014) - Reece Wade *Control (2004) - Lee Ray Oliver *John Q: Situación extrema (2002) - Gus Monroe *Forever Mine (1999) - Mark Brice Eric Roberts: *Asalto en Wall Street (2013) - Abogado Patterson *Los indestructibles (2010) - James Monroe (versión TV) *Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) - Salvatore Maroni *Dead or Alive: Vivo o Muerto (2006) - Donovan Ed Harris: *Gravedad (2013) - Misión Control *La Roca (1996) - General Frank Hummel *Apolo 13 (1995) - Gene Kranz *En un lugar del corazón (1984) - Wayne Lomax Ciarán Hinds: *El rito (2011) - Padre Xavier *Margot en la boda (2007) - Dick *El nacimiento (2006) - Herodes Antipas *Munich (2005) - Carl Val Kilmer: *The Steam Experiment (2009) - Jimmy *Un día de suerte (2008) - John Cologne *Alexander (2004) - Philip *Un crimen en el futuro (2003) - Frank Kavanaugh Kenneth Branagh: *Operación Valquiria (2008) - General Henning von Tresckow *Amores perdidos (2000) - Berowne *Las aventuras de Jim West (1999) - Dr. Loveless *Hamlet (1996) - Hamlet Jack Nicholson: *Los infiltrados (2006) - Frank Costello *Alguien tiene que ceder (2003) - Harry Sanborn *Mejor... Imposible (1997) - Melvin Udall *El resplandor (1980/ BD) - Jack Torrance Mel Gibson: *Revancha (1999) - Porter *Arma mortal 4 (1998) - Martin Riggs *Arma mortal 2 (1989/redoblaje) - Martin Riggs *El año que vivimos en peligro (1982) - Guy Hamilton Pierce Brosnan: *Sin escape (2015) - Hammond de The Weinstein Company *El escritor fantasma (2010) - Adam Lang de Movie City *Al caer la noche (2004) - Max Burdett versión Alec Baldwin: *Bajo el mismo cielo (2015) - General Dixon *Suburban Girl (2007) - Archie Knox *El aviador (2004) - Juan Trippe Andy Garcia: *Matar al mensajero (2014) - Norwin Meneses *Cristiada (2012) - Enrique Gorostieta *5 días de guerra (2011) - Presidente Mikheil Saakashvili Bryan Cranston: *Godzilla (2014) - Joe Brody *La era del rock (2012) - Alcalde Mike Whitmore *Érase una noche (2001) - Nick Wrigley Peter Stormare: *Comando Especial 2 (2014) - El fantasma *Premoniciones (2007) - Dr. Norman Roth *Nacho Libre (2006) - Chamán Sean Penn: *La increíble vida de Walter Mitty (2013) - Sean O'Connell *Fuerza antigángster (2013) - Mickey Cohen *Río místico (2003) - Jimmy Markum Harrison Ford: *El juego de Ender (2013) - Coronel Hyrum Graff (versión Summit) *Cowboys y aliens (2011) - Coronel Woodrow Dollarhyde *Revelaciones (2000) - Norman Spencer Aaron Eckhart: *Olimpo bajo fuego (2013) - Presidente Benjamin Asher *Invasión del mundo: Batalla-Los Ángeles (2011) - Sgt Michael Nantz *El pago (2003) - Rethrick Jean-Claude Van Damme: *Los indestructibles 2 (2012) - Jean Vilain (2012) (doblaje Lionsgate) *Ojos de dragón (2012) - Tiano *Soldado Universal (1992) - Luke Deveraux / GR44 (doblaje mexicano) Tom Hanks: *Cloud Atlas (2012) - Zachary / Dr. Henry Goose / Gerente de Hotel / Isaac Sachs / Dermot Hoggins / Actor *Tan fuerte y tan cerca (2011) - Thomas Schell *La terminal (2004) - Viktor Navorski Christopher Walken *Por los viejos tiempos (2012) - Doc *Furia de ping pong (2007) - Feng (doblaje de TV) *Más grande que el cielo (2005) - Wilbur Turnblad Iain Glen: *Resident Evil 5: La venganza (2012) - Dr. Isaacs *Resident Evil 3: La extinción (2007) - Dr. Isaacs *Resident Evil 2: Apocalipsis (2004) - Dr. Isaacs Daniel Day-Lewis: *Lincoln (2012) - Abraham Lincoln *Petroleo sangriento (2007) - Daniel Plainview *Pandillas de Nueva York (2002) - William "Carnicero" Cutting Aidan Quinn: *Desconocido (2011) - Martin B *Mi primer amor (2010) - Richard Baker *Hechizo de amor (1998) - Oficial Gary Hallet Jeffrey Wright: *Source Code (2011) - Dr. Rutledge *Cadillac Records (2008) - Muddy Waters *Invasores (2007) - Dr. Stephen Galeano Jeffrey Dean Morgan: *Los perdedores (2010) - Franklin Clay *Watchmen: Los vigilantes (2009) - Edward Blake / The Comedian *Marido por accidente (2008) - Patrick Sullivan Liev Schreiber: *Agente Salt (2010) - Ted Winter *Resistencia (2008) - Zus Bielski (2da versión) *Una señal de esperanza (1999) - Mischa Michael Keaton: *Policías de repuesto (2010) - Capitán Gene Mauch *Camino hacia la gloria (2000) - Peter Cameron *Jackie Brown (1997) - Ray Nicolette (redoblaje) Mark Strong: *Sherlock Holmes (2009) - Lord Blackwood *RocknRolla (2008) - Archy *Un gran día para ellas (2008) - Nick Calderelli Costas Mandylor: *El juego del miedo VI (2009) - Mark Hoffman *El juego del miedo V (2008) - Mark Hoffman *El juego del miedo IV (2007) - Mark Hoffman John Travolta: *Rescate del metro 123 (2009) - Ryder *Una canción de amor para Bobby Long (2004) - Bobby Long *El castigador (2004) - Howard Saint Tim Curry: *El secreto de la última luna (2008) - Coeur de Noir *Garfield 2 (2006) - Prince (voz) *Scary Movie 2 (2001) - Prf. Oldman William Fichtner: *Patinando a la gloria (2007) - Darren McElroy *Ultravioleta (2006) - Garth *La caída del Halcón Negro (2001) - Sgto. Jeff Sanderson Peter Strauss: *Licencia para casarse (2007) - Sr. Jones *XXx 2: Estado de emergencias (2005) - Presidente Sanford *Una decisión difícil (TV) (2000) - Charlie "Mac" McClain Bruce Willis: *Seduciendo a un extraño (2007) - Harrison Hill *Lágrimas del sol (2003) - Tnte. Waters *Cuatro habitaciones (1995) - Leo Antonio Banderas: *Ritmo y seducción (2006) - Pierre Dulaine *La Leyenda del Zorro (2005) - Alejandro de la Vega / Zorro *Pecado original (2001) - Luis A. Vargas Jeff Daniels *I Witness (2003) - James Rhodes *Mi marciano favorito (1999) - Tim O'Hara *Aracnofobia (1990) - Dr. Ross Jennings Tom Sizemore: *Rescatando al soldado Ryan (1998) - Sgto. Michael Horvarth *La reliquia (1997) - Teniente Vincent D'Agosta *Condena brutal (1989) - Dallas Kevin Dunn: *Godzilla (1998) - Coronel Hicks *Amor de locos (1995) - Clifford Leland *¡Loca academia de pilotos! (1991) - Teniente Comandante James Blocz Gary Sinise: ' *Impostor (2001) - Spence Olham *Misión a Marte (2000) - Jim McConnell *Doble traición (2000) - Gabriel Mercer 'Tim Roth ' *Los 8 Más Odiados (2015) - Oswaldo Mobray *Juegos macabros (2008) - George Farber 'Vincent Cassel: *La Bella y la Bestia (2014) - La Bestia / El príncipe *Irreversible (2002) - Marcus Patrick Fabian: *Un tipo rudo 2 (2014) - Oficial Malark *Un tipo rudo (2012) - Oficial Malark Samuel L. Jackson: *RoboCop (2014) - Pat Novak (trailer) *S.W.A.T. (2003) - Hondo Harrelson Joel Gretsch: *¿Estás aquí? (2013) - Red Coulter *Héroes (2009) - Padre de Nick Javier Bardem: *El abogado del crimen (2013) - Reiner *Vicky Cristina Barcelona (2008) - Juan Antonio Gonzalo Denzel Washington: *Hermanos en armas (2013) - Robert "Bobby" Trench *The Great Debaters (2007) - Melvin B. Tolson Michael O'Neill: *Dallas Buyers Club: El club de los desahuciados (2013) - Richard Barkley *Transformers (2007) - Agente Tom Banachek Dolph Lundgren: *Los indestructibles 2 (2012) - Gunner Jensen (versión Zima) *En el nombre del rey 2 (2011) - Granger Joaquin Phoenix: *The Master (2012) - Freddie Quell *La noche es nuestra (2007) - Robert "Bobby" Green/Grusinsky (2da. versión) Christopher Lambert: *Mi buena estrella (2012) - Pierre Barthélémy *Highlander II (1991) - Connor MacLeod Tate Donovan: *Argo (2012) - Bob Anders *Nancy Drew y el misterio de Hollywood (2007) - Carson Drew James Caan: *Ése es mi hijo (2012) - Padre McNally *Mickey ojos azules (1999) - Frank Vitale Brian Boland: *Actividad paranormal 3 (2011) - Daniel *Actividad paranormal 2 (2010) - Daniel Richard Burgi: *Súper Volcán (2011) - Charlie *Viernes 13 (2009/Paramount) - Oficial Bracke Richard Jenkins: *Pase libre (2011) - Coakley *Tierra fría (2005) - Hank Aimes Jeff Fahey: *Machete (2010) - Michael Booth de FOX *Ángeles de amor (2008) - Cameron Banks Nestor Serrano: *Secretariat (2010) - Pancho Martin *Detective por error (2005) - Manny Cortes Jeff Goldblum: *Loco por ella (2010) - Leonard (segunda versión doblada) *Vida acuática (2004) - Alistair Hennessey Colin Firth: *A Single Man (2009) - George Falcone *Where the Truth lies (2004) - Vince (primera versión) Kevin Nealon *Pequeños invasores (2009) - Stuart Pearson *Un perro de otro mundo (2003) - Sr. Baker John C. McGinley *Los destinos cruzados (2008) - Jim *Rebeldes con causa (2007) - Highway Patrolman Rade Serbedzija: *El ojo del mal (2008) - Simon McCullough *El tirador (2007) - Michael Sandor Jonathan Goldstein: *Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh (2008) - Walter Nichols *Drake & Josh van a Hollywood (2006) - Walter Nichols Christopher McDonald: *Superhéroes: La película (2008) - Lou Landers / Reloj de arena *La tormenta perfecta (2000) - Todd Gross Patrick Swayze: *Muerte y castigo (2008) - Richard Pressburger *Cartas de un asesino (1998) - Race Darnell John Schneider *Derby (2007) - Jim Kliekan *Cocodrilo 2 (2007) - Sheriff James Riley Nathaniel Parker: *Stardust: El misterio de la estrella (2007) - Dunstan Thorn *Un plan brillante (2007) - Ollie Ashtoncroft John Corbett *Los mensajeros (2007) - Burwell (doblaje de Sony) *Hairspray (2007) - Michael Degan Kevin Kline: *Crimen sin perdón (2007) - Ray Sheridan *La Pantera Rosa (2006) - Dreyfus Dermot Mulroney: *Zodíaco (2007) - Capitán Marty Lee *Se busca pareja (2005) - Bob Hank Azaria: *Run Fatboy Run (2007) - Whit *Pelotas en juego (2004) - Patches O'Houliha Danny Huston: *Número 23 (2007) - Dr. Miles Phoenix *Reencarnación (2004) - Joseph Dwayne Johnson: *Tómalo con calma (2005) - Elliot Wilhelm *Con la frente en alto (2004) - Chris Vaughn William Atherton *Venganza en el Sol Naciente (2005) - Agente Block *Los cazafantasmas (1984) - Walter Peck (original y redoblaje DVD) Rick Hoffman: *El día después de mañana (2004) - Ejecutivo en autobús *Deuda de sangre (2002) - James Lockridge Gabriel Byrne: *Vanidad (2004) - Marqués de Steyne *Enemigo público (1998) - Brill falso Kevin Bacon: *En carne viva (2003) - John Graham *Acorralada (2002) - Hickey Tony Goldwyn: *El último samurái (2003) - Coronel Bagley *El sexto día (2000) - Michael Drucker Julian Sands *El poder del talismán (2003) - Snakehead *Adiós a Las Vegas (1995) - Yuri Timothy Dalton: *Cleopatra (1999) - Julio César *Brenda Starr (1989) - Basil Jim Ward: *Casper y la mágica Wendy (1998) - Stretch *Casper: la primera aventura (1997) - Stretch Steven Seagal: *Alerta biológica (1998) - Dr. Wesley McClaren *Alerta máxima 2 (1995) - Casey Ryback Temuera Morrison: *Máxima velocidad 2 (1997) - Juliano *Ángel ejecutor (1996) - Axel Hood Anatoli Davydov: *Medianoche en San Petersburgo (1996) - Yuri Stephanovich *Expreso a Beijing (1995) - Yuri Stephanovich Forest Whitaker: *Article 99 (1992) - Dr. Sid Handleman *El color del dinero (1986) - Amos Robert De Niro: *Cicatrices de guerra (1989) - Joseph Jacknife Megessey *Brazil (1985) - Archibald Harry Tuttle Bill Murray *Los cazafantasmas 2 (1989) - Peter Venkman (3er doblaje) *Los cazafantasmas (1984) - Peter Venkman (doblaje de BD / 3er doblaje) Kevin Costner: *La bella y el campeón (1988) - Crash Davis (redoblaje) *Fandango (1985) - Gardner Barnes Otros papeles: *Mistress America (2015) - Harold (Dean Wareham) *Exorcismo en el Vaticano (2015) - Roger Holmes (Dougray Scott) *Ciudades de papel (2015) - Detective Warren (Jim R. Coleman) *Falsa identidad (2015) - Greg Ganley (Robert John Burke) *Poltergeist, juegos diabólicos (2015) - Vecino (Doug MacLeod) *Spy: Una espía despistada (2015) - Solsa Dudaev (Richard Brake) *Cometa (2014) - Otis Breedlove (Lionel Newton) *Asalto a la mafia (2014) - Dave Lovell (Griffin Dunne) *El juez (2014) - Joseph Palmer (Robert Duvall) *Éxodo: Dioses y reyes (2014) - Ayudante de Hegeo (Philip Arditti) *Perdida (2014) - Investigador del FBI (Mark Atteberry) *Jersey Boys: Persiguiendo la música (2014) - Norm Waxman (Donnie Kehr) *Si decido quedarme (2014) - Guardia de seguridad (Michael Adamthwaite) *Hércules (2014) - Anfiarao (Ian McShane) *Bajo la misma estrella (2014) - Dr. Simmons (Randy Kovitz) y Hombre en aeropuerto (John Green) *Mujeres al ataque (2014) - Frank (Don Johnson) *Código sombra: Jack Ryan (2014) - Voces adicionales *Venganza sangrienta (2013) - Hayden (Robert Davi) *El abuelo sinvergüenza (2013) - Jugador de golf, Fotógrafo, Motociclista en bar y Hombre #2 en la calle *Rush: Pasión y gloria (2013) - Teddy Mayer (Colin Stinton) *El corazón de la nación (2013) - Insertos *Carrie (2013) - Director Morton (Barry Shabaka Henley) *Sin escape (2013) - Hombre distinguido (Bruce Payne) *¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) - Polícia de la frontera (Rawson Marshall Thurber) *Parker (2013) - Hurley (Nick Nolte) e Insertos *La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) - Martin Walker (James Woods) *Sangre, sudor y gloria (2013) - Capitán López (Tony Plana) *Después de la Tierra (2013) - Comandante Velan (Glenn Morshower) *Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir (2013) - Viktor Chagarin (Sergei Kolesnikov) *G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) - Líder mundial *Malas compañías (2012) - Mack Yates (Dominic Purcell) *Silver Linings Playbook (2012) - Jake Solitano (Shea Whigham) (versión Videomax) *A toda madre (2012) - Ben Graw (Brett Cullen) *Ted (2012) - Ted Danson (Él mismo) *Blanca Nieves y el cazador (2012) - General oscuro (Greg Hicks) *John Carter: Entre dos mundos (2012) - Tars Tarkas (Willem Dafoe) *Una esposa de mentira (2011) - Patrick Tanner Jr. (Dan Patrick) *Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) - Detective Hagan (Wendell Pierce) *¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte II (2011) - Tatuador Joe (Nick Cassavetes) *Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal (2011) - Hombre sabio / El general / Conductor del autobus (Scott Glenn) *Súper 8 (2011) - Dr. Thomas Woodward (Glynn Turman) *Thin Ice (2011) - Mickey Prohaska (Greg Kinnear) *Sanctum (2011) - Voces adicionales *Leaves of Grass (2010) - Ken Feinman (Josh Pais) *Furia de titanes (2010) - Draco (Mads Mikkelsen) *127 horas (2010) - Eric Meijer (Pieter Jan Brugge) *Multiple Sarcasms(2010) - Gabriel (Timothy Hutton) *Jack y las habichuelas mágicas (2009) - Dobbytok (Jeff L. Deist) / Presentación e insertos *El mejor papá del mundo (2009) - Bert Green (Toby Huss) (doblaje mexicano) *El mensajero (2009) - Capt. Tony Stone (Woody Harrelson) *Terminator: La salvación (2009) - Marcus Wright (Sam Worthington) de Warner *El juego perfecto (2009) - Umberto Macías (Carlos Gómez) *Amelia (2009) - George Putnam (Richard Gere) *G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) - Dr. Mindbender (Kevin J. O'Connor) *Niñera 3: Aventuras en el paraíso (2009) - Oliver Caldwell (Gregory Harrison) *Camino hacia el terror 3 (2009) - Carlo Chavez (Tamer Hassan) *Punto de colisión: 90 minutos para el impacto (2009) - Jefe de controladores Zimmer de C.E.S.A. (Alexander Held) *2012 - Oficial en arca (David Orth) (2009) *Después de la vida (2009) - Voces diversas *Desde mi cielo (2009) - Voces diversas *Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) - Voces adicionales *El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) - Capitán Mike (Jared Harris) original / Tizzy (Mahershalalhashbaz Ali) Redoblaje *La momia: la tumba del emperador Dragón (2008) - General Yang (Anthony Wong Chau-Sang) *Indiana Jones y el Reino de la Calavera de Cristal (2008) - Agente Taylor (Joel Stoffer) *Las crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspian (2008) - Lord Miraz (Sergio Castellitto) *Loca vida salvaje (2008) - Gus Hayden (Robert Patrick) *Camp Rock (2008) - Steve Torres (Edward Jawnz) *La duda (2008) - Padre Brendan Flynn (Philip Seymour Hoffman) *Gran Torino (2008) - Mitch Kowalski (Brian Haley) *Slumdog Millionaire (2008) - Conductor (Anil Kapoor) (Versión TV) *El enano narigón (2008) - Enano narigón (Michael Markfort) *El progreso del peregrino (2008) - Fiel *La lapidación de Soraya M. (2008) - Ali *La maldición de las serpientes (2008) - Josiah (Atanas Serebev) *La noche es nuestra (2007) - Jumbo Falsetti (Danny Hoch) * Hot Fuzz: Súper Policías (2007) - Sargento Met (Martin Freeman) *Ricky Bobby: Loco por la velocidad (2007) - Larry Dennit Jr. (Greg Germann) *Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma (2007) - Mack (Donal Logue) *Puerto seguro (2007) - Matt Bowles (Brad Johnson) *Lo que perdimos en el camino (2007) - Jerry (Benicio del Toro) *The Great Debaters (2007) - Melvin B. Tolson (Denzel Washington) *Leones por corderos (2007) - Lt. Col. Falco (Peter Berg) *300 (2007) - Rey Leonidas (Gerard Butler) *88 minutos (2007) - Agente Frank Parks (William Forsythe) *El crimen perfecto (2007) - Joe Lobruto (David Strathairn) *30 días de noche (2007) - Jonh Riss (Peter Feeney) *El títere (2007) - Voces adicionales *Minotauro (2006) - Rey Deucalion (Tony Todd) *Somos Marshall (2006) - Red Dawson (Matthew Fox) *Shadow Man (2006) - Harry (Vincent Riotta) * Salvando al señor Búho (2006) - Chuck Muckle (Clark Gregg) *Extraña familia (2006) - Mitch Clayton *Sam Clayton (2006) - Feeling Minnesota (Vincent D'Onofrio) *Van Wilder 2: el surgimiento (2006) - Insertos *El intermediario (2006) - Lucky (Wesley Snipes) *La masacre de Texas: El comienzo (2006) - Narración (John Larroquette) *Amor y muerte (2006) - Mike Tinsley (Kevin McNally) *El culto siniestro (2006) - Insertos (doblaje para TV) *Destino final 3 (2006) - Insertos *Desafiando a los Gigantes (2006) - Grant Taylor (Alex Kendrick) *Confesiones de una sociópata (2005) - Charles Fitz (Colin Ferguson) *El juego del miedo II (2005/TV) - Obi (Tim Burd) *Edison (2005) - Lazerov (Dylan McDermott) *Una princesa de incógnito (2005) - Voces adicionales *Pierrepoint: el verdugo (2005) - Albert Pierrepoint (Timothy Spall) *El castigador (2004) - Insertos *Salem's Lot (2004) - Richard Straker (Donald Sutherland) *Misteriosa obsesión (2004) - Hombre amistoso (Linus Roache) *El Álamo (2004) - Teniente Coronel James C. Neill (Brandon Smith) *Distrito 13 (2004) - K2 (Tony D'Amaro) *Rey Arturo (2004) - Gawain (Joel Edgerton) *El juego del miedo (2004) - Dr. Lawrence Gordon (Cary Elwes) *Alien vs Depredador (2004) - Rusten Quinn (Carsten Norgaard) *El exorcista: El comienzo (2004) - Padre Merrin (Stellan Skarsgård) *El día después de mañana (2004) - Tommy (Tim Bagley) *Océano de fuego (2004) - Voces diversas *Seguridad nacional (2003) - Robert Barton (Matt McCoy) *Dioses y generales (2003)- Voces diversas *El Gran Pez (2003) - Norther Winslow (Steve Buscemi) *Daredevil: El hombre sin miedo (2003) - Bullseye (Colin Farrell) *Crimenes de la mente (2003) - Dr. Jeremy Newman (Stephen Rea) *El pacto (2002) - Michael (Henry Czerny) *El conde de Monte Cristo (2002) - Armand Dorleac (Michael Wincott) *Analízate (2002) - Anthony Bella (Anthony LaPaglia) *Posesión (2002) - Randolph Henry Ash (Jeremy Northam) *Domingo sangriento (2002) - Ivan Cooper (James Nesbitt) *Atrápame si puedes (2002) - Earl Amdursky (Brian Howe) *Malas compañías (2002) - Michelle *Pearl Harbor (2001) - Cap. Bennion (Peter Firth) *Gosford Park (2001) - Freddie Nesbitt (James Wilby) *Ántrax (2001) - Brent Krawford (Ed Begley Jr.) *Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (2001) - Rubeus Hagrid (Robbie Coltrane) *Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple (2001) - Bill Bojangles *El Majestic (2001) - Ernie Cole (Jeffrey DeMunn) *Yo era una rata (2001) - Oliver Tapscrew (Don McKellar) *Red de corrupción (2001) - Lewis Strutt (Michael Jai White) Redoblaje *Pacto con lobos (2001) - Grégoire de Fronsac *Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes (2000) - Turco (Jason Statham) *El camino hacia El Dorado (2000) - Zaragoza (Tobin Bell) *Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle (2000) - Cappy Von Trapment (Randy Quaid) (redoblaje) *Scary Movie (2000) - Comisario (Kurt Fuller) *Planeta rojo (2000) - Ted Santen (Benjamin Bratt) *¿De qué planeta vienes? (2000) - Harold Anderson (Garry Shandling) *El juicio del viejo Drum (2000) - Sr. Clyde Boring *Beautiful Joe (2000) - Elton (Gil Bellows) *Amor y odio (2000) - James Lynchehaun (Daniel Craig) *Equipo familiar (1999) - Señor Butler (Steve Guttenberg) *María, madre de Jesús (1999) - José el Carpintero (David Threlfall) *Recuerdos del corazón (1999) - Chase Stewart (Bruce Davison) *Una señal de esperanza (1999) - Mischa (Liev Schreiber) *Carga mortal (1999) - Cnel. Leo Vitelli (Daniel Hugh Kelly) *El tren atómico (1999) - Ed Brown (Chris Ellis) *Aulas peligrosas (1998) - John Tate (Daniel von Bargen) *Armageddon (1998) - Chick Separd (Will Patton) *Agua viva (1998) - John Finnegan (Treat Williams) *Paulie (1998) - Warren Alweather (Matt Craven) * Estudio 54 (1998) - Elio Fiorucci (redoblaje) *El precio del éxito (1998) - Tony Gardella (Joe Mantegna) *El arca de Norman (1998) - Norman Waters (Tony Danza) *Estaré en casa para Navidad (1998) - Henry (Gary Cole) *Un ángel enamorado (1998) - Jordan Ferris (Colm Feore) *Más allá de los sueños (1998) - El rastreador (Max von Sydow) *Los miserables (1998) - Inspector Javert (Geoffrey Rush) *Titanic (1997) - Spicer Lovejoy (David Warner) *Con Air: Riesgo en el aire (1997) - Cyrus "Virus" Grissom (John Malkovich) *Volcano (1997) - Mike Rourke (Tommy Lee Jones) *Bailando sobre el mar (1997) - Gil Goldwyn (Brent Spiner) *Mis pequeños inquilinos (1997) - Joe Lender (Aden Gillett) original *Buddy superestrella (1997) - Padre de Larry *Ángeles en la zona de anotación (1997) - Peter Harper (Jack Coleman) *La niñera inocente (1996) - Bill Bartrand (Stephen Collins) *Día de la Independencia (1996) - Albert Nimzicki (James Rebhorn) *El largo beso del adiós (1996) - Timothy (Craig Bierko) *Noche de Reyes (1996) - Duque de Orsino (Toby Stephens) *Titanic (TV) (1996) - Wynn Park (Peter Gallagher) *The Leading Man (1996) - Felix Webb (Lambert Wilson) *Babe: El puerquito valiente (1995) - Gallo (Paul Livingston) *El Cuervo (1994) - Top Dollar (Michael Wincott) (redoblaje TV) *Dumb and Dumber (1994) - Det. Dale (Felton Perry) *The Naked Gun 33 1/3: The Final Insult (1994) - Rocco Dillon (Fred Ward) *El cuerpo del delito (1993) - Jeffrey Roston (Frank Langella) *Jugada inocente (1993) - Vinnie (Laurence Fishburne) *Filadelfia (1993) - Doctor Klenstein (Paul Lazar) *El último Boy Scout (1991) - Mike Matthews (Bruce McGill) *El gran pelotazo (1991) - Paul Blake (Scott Bakula) *Un detective en el kinder (1990) - Capitán Salazar (Richard Portnow) (redoblaje) *Lluvia negra (1989) - Nick Conklin (Michael Douglas) *Enrique V (1989) - Delfín Luis (Michael Maloney) *No somos ángeles (1989) - Voces adicionales *La séptima profecía (1988) - Padre Lucci (Peter Friedman) (redoblaje) *Casada con la mafia (1988) - Mike Downey (Matthew Modine) * Acusados (1988) - Kurt (Kim Kondrashoff) *Arturo 2: El millonario arruinado (1988) - Troy *Full Metal Jacket (1987) - Sargento Hartman (R. Lee Ermey) *Encrucijada (1986) - Scratch (Robert Judd) *Top Gun (1986) - Mike "Viper" Metcalf (Tom Skerritt) (redoblaje) *Cuenta conmigo (1986) - Bob Cormier (Matt Williams) *Karate Kid II (1986) - Chozen Toguchi (Yuji Okumoto) *Contra todo riesgo (1984) - Steve Kirsch (Saul Rubinek) *Karate Kid (1984) - John Kreese (Martin Kove) doblaje *Pasaje a la India (1984) - Richard Fielding (James Fox) *Amadeus (1984) - Voces diversas *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno (1984) - Reportero de Tv (voz) *Gandhi (1982) - Charlie Andrews (Ian Charleson) *Halcones de la noche (1981) - Det. Sgto. Matthew Fox (Billy Dee Williams) (redoblaje) *Das Boot: El submarino (1981) - Cap.Henrich Lehmann-Willenbrock (Jürgen Prochnow) *Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida (1981) - Academico (Don Fellows) (Redoblaje) *El espejo roto (1980) - Martin N. Fenn (Tony Curtis) *KISS contra los fantasmas del parque (1978) - Space Ace (Ace Frehley) *El exorcista(1973) - El diablo (Mercedes McCambridge)(versión extendida) *El Padrino (1972) - Virgil Solozzo (Al Lettieri) (redoblaje) *El último tango en París (1972) - Paul (Marlon Brando) (redoblaje) *La naranja mecánica (1971) - Vagabundo *Marnie (1964) - Mark Rutland (Sean Connery) Películas animadas Audu Paden *Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación - Espejo Mágico *Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa - Ramses de Nile *Monster High: Buu York, Buu York: ¡Un musical mosterrífico! - Ramses de Nile J.K. Simmons: *Zootopia - Alcalde Leonzález *Kung Fu Panda 3 - Kai Jemaine Clement: *Rio - Pepillo *Rio 2 - Pepillo Mel Gibson *Pollitos en Fuga - Rocky Rhodes Otros papeles: *Kubo y la búsqueda Samurai - Rey Luna / Raiden (Ralph Fiennes) (trailer) *HOME: No hay lugar como el hogar - Capitán Smek (Steve Martin) *Monster High: Fusión espeluznante - Mr. Where (Luis Gonzalez) *Locos por las nueces - Rey (Stephen Lang) *Los fantasmas de Scrooge - Ebenezer Scrooge (Jim Carrey) *Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio - Rey Goobot (Patrick Stewart) *Buzz Lightyear: Comando Estelar - La Aventura Comienza - Warp Tinieblas *La Bella y la Bestia 2: Una Navidad Encantada - Maestro Forte (diálogos; Tim Curry) *El Mundo Mágico de Bella - Chef Bouche *101 Dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres - Relámpago *Lo que el agua se llevó - Roddy (trailers) *El príncipe de Egipto - Moisés, Dios (Val Kilmer) *Robots - Ratchet *Tom y Jerry: Cazadores de tesoros - Pirata Purpura Paul *Tom y Jerry: Rápidos y Furiosos - Pipolin *Superman/Batman: enemigos públicos - Bruce Wayne/ Batman *Reyes de las olas - Geek/Gran Z *Rugrats: la película - Rex Pester *Final Fantasy: El espíritu en nosotros - Mayor Elliot *El secreto de NIMH: La ratoncita valiente - Jenner (doblaje 1997) *Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes - Allomere (Sam Neill) *Brijes 3D - Quetzalcóatl *Hormiguitaz - Barbatus (Danny Glover) *La más grande aventura: Historias de la Biblia - Moisés *La leyenda de la Llorona - Padre Tello y Tiro *Los Croods - Grug (Nicolas Cage) (2013) *El reino secreto - Mandrake (Christoph Waltz) (2013) *Las aventuras de Peabody y Sherman - Ay (Steve Valentine) (2014) *La leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato - Padre Tello y Tiro (2014) *Futurama: el juego de Bender - Voces diversas´ Películas de Anime *Pokemon por siempre - Iron Mask *Pokemon: El surgimiento de Darkrai - Darkrai *Evangelion 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo - Gendo Ikari Anime *Dragon Ball - Rey Chapa / Tamborine / Shura (cap. 81) / Kinkaku (Plata) / Akuman (Hombre Diablo) / voces varias *Dragon Ball Z - Raditz / King Cold (1ª voz) / voces varias *Dragon Ball Z Kai - Raditz / King Cold *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The final chapters - Kibito *Neon Genesis Evangelion - Gendo Ikari (Doblaje original / Redoblaje) *Astroboy (2003) - El caballero azul *Pokémon - Profesor Rowan y Giovanni (temp. 11) *Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - Byaku de Nigromante *Bakugan - Master Ingram Ventus *Shaman King - Mosuke *Los siete pecados capitales - Hendrikson *Cyborg 009 - Fantasma Negro *Frontera sin ley - Narrador / Dark Mister *Mars, el exterminador - Rush / Insertos *Babel II - Insertos / Babel I *Super submarino 99 - Voces adicionales *Naruto - Gatoh / Kurobachi Kamizuru *Suikoden Demon Century - Takayuki Kurihara *La abejita Hutch - Ciempiés *Robotech - Rolf Emerson *Soul Hunter - Rey (ep. 21) *Cuentos de los Hermanos Grimm (anime) - Duende Maligno / Duende de la Bruja Series animadas *Los castores cascarrabias - Norbert *Los verdaderos cazafantasmas - Voces diversas *El espectacular Hombre Araña - J. Jonah Jameson *Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta - J. Jonah Jameson *Defensores de la Tierra - Lothario Jr. (L.J.) (Dion Williams) *She-Ra - Sea Hawk *Seabert - Graphite (Ron Knight) *Phineas y Ferb - El Regurgitador *Futurama - Santa Claus Robot (1 episodio), Larry, Nixon (1 episodio). *Godzilla: la serie - Mayor Hicks *Kick Buttowski - Corte de Papel *Mortal Kombat (serie animada) - Liu Kang *Invasor Zim - Conductor de misterios misteriosos *Double Dragon - Jimmy Lee *Harvey Birdman, abogado - Presentación / Letreros / Insertos (a partir de Cap. 18) *La vida y obra de Juniper Lee - Stephen (un capítulo) *La pandilla de la Pantera Rosa - Narrador (un ep.) *X-Men (serie animada) - Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Pre Visla / Almirante Trench (1ª voz) *Protagonistas de la historia - Arthur Keller (Capítulo "Hellen Keller") / Galileo (Capitulo "Galileo") *Películas animadas bíblicas - Poncio Pilatos (personaje) *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Chief Thuderhooves *Transformers: Prime - Silas *Linterna Verde: La serie animada - Kothack *Transformers: Rescue Bots - Heatwave *MAD - George Washington / Robert Crawley / Wolverine / Voces adicionales (4º Temp.) *LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu - Lord Garmadon *Los campeones de Disney - Canard *Grojband - Voces adicionales *Sarah y Pato - Narrador *Las chicas superpoderosas - Mente Maestra / Sargento Pimienta / Jefe de policía / Ciudadano ingenuo / Obrero en construcción / Técnico de laboratorio / Ciudadano en multitud / Voces adicionales *Nuestros vecinos los Marsupilami (2012) - Voces diversas Series de TV John Schneider *Smallville - Jonathan Kent (2001-2011) * Cortes y puntadas - Ram Peters (2009) Otros *Los demonios de Da Vinci - Lorenzo Medici, Insertos (2013- presente) *Medium- Joe Dubois (Jake Weber) 130 Episodios (2005-2011) *CSI: En la escena del crimen - Gil Grisson (William Petersen) *CSI: Miami - Voces adicionales *Los Borgia - Rodrigo Borgia / Papa Alejandro VI (Jeremy Irons) *Falling Skies - Capitán Weaver (Will Patton) *Hechiceras - Darryl Morris (Dorian Gregory) *Scrubs - Dr. Perry Cox (John C. McGinley) *Glee - Hiram Berry (Jeff Goldblum) *Mutante X - Adam Kane (John Shea) * El mentalista - Comisario Andy Burnside (Nick Searsy) 2009 *Friends - Paul Stevens (Bruce Willis) * Mentes criminales - Voces diversas *Miénteme - Cal Lightman (Tim Roth) *Hermanos rebeldes - Dan Scott (Paul Johansson) *Drake & Josh - Walter Nichols (Jonathan Goldstein) *Zoey 101 - Presentación / Letreros / Insertos. *Los 4400 - Richard Taylor *O.C. Vidas ajenas - Carson Ward *Grey's Anatomy - Denny Duquette *V: Invasión extraterrestre - Mike Donovan (Marc Singer) *Héroes - Kaito Nakamura (George Takei) *La peor bruja - Lord Dragón *Zeke y Luther - Voces diversas *Witchblade - Bruno Dante (Nestor Serrano) *Caso cerrado - Paul Nelson/ Henry Floyd *La teoría del Big Bang - Zack *La niñera - Glenn Mitchell (Corbin Bernsen) *Academia de modelos - Señor Laneau (Luc Gentil) *Todos amigos - Robert James (Duane Martin) *Misterios sin resolver - Voces varias *Las Brasileñas - Diogo (Dalton Vigh) *Crapston Villas - Taxista (un capítulo) *Lost **Lennon (John Hawkes) (2010) **Caldwell (Peter Lavin) (2ª temporada, ep. 47) **Edmund Burke (Zeljko Ivanek) (3ª temporada, ep. 56) *Los inventores - Johann Strauss (Capítulo "Strauss, el Rey del Vals") *Power Rangers: Samurai - Arachnitor *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Remasterizada) - Zordon *Misterios del verdadero Sherlock Holmes - Arhur Conan Doyle *Hombres de cierta edad - Terry Elliott (Scott Bakula) *Los videos más asombrosos del mundo - Voces diversas *Eddie el entusiasta - Detective Eddie Arlette (Mark Valley) Miniseries *D.C.: La Biblia continúa - Poncio Pilatos (Vincent Regan) *La Biblia - Abraham (Gary Oliver) (ep. 1) *El décimo reino - Lobo (Scott Cohen) Telenovelas brasileñas Dalton Vigh *Fina estampa - René Velmont *Las Cariocas - Guiliano *El profeta - Clóvis Oscar Magrini *Dos caras - Gabriel Duarte *Ciudad Paraíso - Falconi *La Guerrera - Geraldo Nunes Werner Schünemann *La casa de las siete mujeres - Bento Gonçalves *Señora del destino - Comandante Saraiva (participación especial) *Amazonia - Rodrigo de Carvalho Kadu Moliterno *Puerto de los Milagros - Dr. Rodrigo *Celebridad - Daniel Freire *Como una ola - Antonio Amarante Edson Celulari *Acuarela del Brasil - Hélio Aguiar *Río del destino - Fernando Raul Gazolla *El clon - Miro *América - Helinho Daniel Ribeiro *Cuento encantado - Teniente Aroera *Gabriela - Clemente Otros: *Mujeres de arena - Wanderley (Paulo Betti) *Uga Uga - Felipe (Wolf Maya) *Señora del Destino - Elías (Elísio Lage) *Amazonia - Brito (Tato Gabus Mendes) *La Sombra de Helena - Diego (José Rubens Chachá) Documentales *Senna: Leyenda del volante - Presentación *Despertando a la bella durmiente - Ron Clements *La verdadera bodega 13: Secretos ocultos - Lester Holt *Recuerdos de un día de vida: Volviendo de Irak - James Gandolfini *Cómicos en el escenario - Tim Allen Videojuegos * Halo 3 - Rtas Vadum (capitán elite) * Fable II - Voces Varias * Darksiders - El Vigilante * Alan Wake - Odin Anderson, Harry Garrett y Voces Adicionales * Fable III - Rusty, voces adicionales * Gears of War 2 - Adam Fenix / Soldado de la COG * Gears of War 3 - Adam Fénix (Charles Cioffi) * Cursed Mountain - Khenpo Jigme Lingpa * Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters - Amon Sur * LEGO: El Señor de los Anillos - Lord Elrond * LEGO: El Hobbit - Lord Elrond * Injustice: Gods Among Us - Lex Luthor * Mortal Kombat X - Kotal Kahn * League of Legends - Graves, Mordekaiser, Udyr, Espíritu de Freljord (En el mapa "El abismo de los lamentos") * Batman: Arkham Origins - Swat, voces adicionales * Dead Rising 3 - Gary Finkel * Smite - He Bo * Overwatch - Reinhardt Comerciales * Anuncio del hotel Ritz - Acapulco (1989) *CONAGUA (Bajo el lema "Úsala, pero no la desperdicies") *CFE - Voz en off de los CFETips en las pantallas ubicadas en las sucursales. Cine y televisión * Skimo - Lucio Blanco (capítulo "Skimo agradece su limpieza") * El Tigre de Santa Julia - Silverio Curiel * Ni de Día (Documental) - Chencho Teatro * El Mambo de Oz - Alberto * Sabor amargo - Espectro del padre * La lengua de los muertos - Belisario Domínguez * 1822, el año en que fuimos Imperio - Agustín de Iturbide * Los insensatos - Cordero Pérez y Pérez * Don Giovanni * Otelo - Brabancio y Ludovico * La luna en escorpión - Miguel * Mal de distancia (Director) * Homero, Iliada - Odiseo/Ulises * Negro Animal Tristeza - Paul * Julio Cesar Dirección de doblaje *Hermosas criaturas Warner *Furia de titanes *Furia de titanes 2 *Quisiera ser millonario (versión TV) *Actividad paranormal (versión Paramount) *Actividad paranormal 2 *Actividad paranormal 4 *Actividad paranormal: La dimensión fantasma *Viernes 13 (versión Paramount) *Drive Angry (versión Warner) *El gran truco (versión TV) *Gravedad *Número 23: La revelación *Juno (Quality) *Mr. Woodcock *Las travesuras de mi hermana *El castigador *Crimen sin perdón *Frontera sin ley *Hermanos rebeldes *Medium *Mutante X *Harvey Birdman, abogado *Tómalo con calma *Detective por error *Constantine *Recuerdos de un día de vida: Volviendo de Irak *Rush Hour 3 *Soñadoras *Especies IV: El despertar *Premoniciones *Un plan brillante *Ritmos del barrio *Serpientes a bordo *Hairspray *Gran Torino *Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma *El día que la Tierra se detuvo *Destino final 3 *Desde mi cielo *Kickboxer 1: Contacto sangriento (redoblaje) *The Goods: Live Hard, Sell Hard *Los perdedores *Posesión infernal *La invención de Hugo Cabret *Split (temporada 3) *El increíble Burt Wonderstone *Terra Nova *J. Edgar *Sombras tenebrosas *Vecinos cercanos del 3er tipo *Sin escape *Intriga *Nebraska *El abogado del crimen *Bajo la misma estrella *Jersey Boys: Persiguiendo la música *La leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato *El escritor fantasma (redoblaje) *Éxodo: Dioses y reyes *Matar al mensajero *El viaje más largo *Poltergeist, juegos diabólicos *Hitman: Agente 47 *Lejos del mundanal ruido *Hermanas *Satisfaction *Revenant: El renacido Narrador e insertos *Zoey 101 - Narrador y leccion de carteles *Especies IV: El despertar - Insertos *Serpientes a bordo - Narración e insertos *Destino final 3 - Narrador *Venganza de sangre - Insertos *La masacre de Texas: El comienzo - Narrador y leccion de carteles *Supernatural (Unfabulous) - Leccion de carteles *Toriko - Narrador e insertos 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Copa Producciones *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales *Telespeciales *Producciones Salgado *Pink Noise México *Intertrack *Made in Spanish - Antigua *Grupo Macías *Voltaic Studios *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas *Sonomex *Taller Acústico S.C. Enlaces externos * Solorzano, Humberto Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Ganadores del Premio Bravo Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México